Sick Twisted Minds
by GuardiansLight
Summary: Pairings: PrusCan, FrUk, GerIta, ChiJap, and AmerRus. CONTAINS: YAOI, DRUGS, MAYBE SOME OTHER THINGS ALONG THE WAY. Hetalia is NOT MINE! Enjoy.


_"Mattie I'm sorry!" Blue eyes met violet. The eyes he met were the ones he no longer knew. Those eyes were filled with depression, anger, and...hate. Those violet eyes he faced were once pure and innocent, now they were menacing and filled with insanity. That was just a shade of illusion, those eyes he once knew were still there. They were just ignored and betrayed by, Alfred F. Jones, that never took the time for his little brother...Matthew Williams._

* * *

**First Day**

"Hey Mattie, wake up!" Matthew felt warm hands shake his body as he opened his eyes; a flash of morning light blinded him. "Mat, wake up! Dude!" Matthew grumbled a bit before he felt a pillow hit his head. He stood up in a flash seeing his brother laugh.

"Alfred that really hurt..." He said rubbing his head.

"Then get up dude. We have to go in 30 minutes, first day of being a sophomore at school bro." Matthew's eyes widen as he shot out of his bed and ran into the bathroom for a quick shower. He forgot today was the first day of his sophomore year, how could he be late? Meanwhile Alfred snickered seeing how gullible his little brother was.

"Alfred did you really have to say that?" France leaned at the doorway of Matthew's room looking at Alfred with his arms cross.

"He wouldn't get up!"

"Oui, but he isn't as difficult to wake up like how you are." Alfred's jaw dropped as he started to complain, or more likely blurt out, how he wasn't. Matthew stepped out with a towel around his waist looking at the two bewildered as he was drying off his golden, blonde curls with another towel.

"Papa, what is going on?" Francis ignored the loud one as he looked at Matthew.

"Votre frère a menti, vous avez le temps de se préparer." Canada gave a heavy sigh. _He lied? Really Al..._

"Merci papa." Alfred gave a look, he could never understood French. Francis did try to teach him, but French wasn't really for Alfred. He would never get the words right and he would always laugh on how funny they would "sound".

"Alfred!" A man with blonde hair and deep emerald eyes came in with an apron around his waist and his white dress shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows with his hands on his hips. "please go clean that bloody room of yours! Its a pig sty in there!" Matthew gave a small frown as he went in his closet and drawers for underwear and clothes. The usual morning was like this for the school days every year, they would fight, Francis would try to break the two, and they're off to high school. Still at age 17 Alfred's still acting like a child. He shook his head once he was fully clothed. Once he pulled his red maple leaf sweater over his head, had put on his shoes, and grabbed his bag and glasses he headed downstairs waiting for Alfred. Alfred always drove them to the school, until Matthew could get his drivers license and his own car he's stuck with his brother for a while.

"I love you Arthur! Bye~!" Matthew saw Alfred running down the stairs, himself being pulled by his arm. "let's go, let's go, let's go." Hearing that, he knew Alfred did something to piss the British man off. They jumped in and drove off; Alfred blasted the radio like usual. Matthew never did like hip-hop much, but then again he never really listened to a lot of music either. He loved reading books, it was something to keep his mind off of things. It was a hobby of his that kept him calm ever since he was little. He looked out the window seeing other students walking, some of them in groups. He did know some people, but in reality he was invisible to them. He didn't even had any friends. Ever since 3rd grade he was invisible, never noticed, never talked to, and he grew depressed of that. He held it in though, he was afraid to talk about it with Francis, Arthur, and Alfred. There was nothing they could do about it anyway, it would still go back to the same way they just were.

"We're here!" Matthew snapped back into reality as he saw the high school. He grabbed his bag, _this'll be a fun year_. Once they parked Matthew got out and already started walking. He didn't want to wait for Alfred anyway, he would just go with his friends and talk about whether their summer was boring or whatever. He took out a paper of his classes and looked over them. _French...Geometry...Honors Language-_Before Matthew could finish, a person crashed into him and they both fell. His glasses fell from his face when he fell, he couldn't see nothing but blurry images of other students.

"Entschuldigung, are ya hurt?" Matthew heard a German accent from the person, but he didn't pay attention too much as he was trying to find his glasses.

"I-It's fine..." He felt a hand touch his pulling him up onto his feet. "o-oh, thanks."

"Your welcome. Here." The stranger put something into his hands, his glasses.

"Oh, thank you again." Once he put them on he was surprised from whoever he was. It was an albino with red eyes. He wore a plain black shirt, ripped jeans, black vans, and a crimson bandanna around his neck. The others eyes widened a bit making Matthew nervous since he was being rude just staring. "s-sorry I-" Before he could say another word the bell rung. The albino passed by him heading into the school. Matthew stood quiet for a moment before heading to his class as well. The guy looked really familiar though. A neighbor? Maybe he saw him at a store? Who knows, he just needed to get to class.

* * *

Matthew sat in the back like always, he never really attracted much attention anyways. Homeroom didn't seem so bad, until he saw them. The three kids from last year that bullied him from his first day to last. The tall muscular one with pulled back blonde hair and blue eyes was Ludwig Beilschmidt. He was smart, but he has a love for fights. He was in 2 fights last year, he won all the first and sent the other to the hospital. He was put on suspension and independent studies, honestly he should've been expelled but the principle was "persuaded". The guy with the dark brown almond eyes, black short hair, and short was Kiku Honda. He was a cold-hearted person. He could always make the person he wanted bust out crying from his hurtful words and was surprisingly strong for someone skinny. Their leader was Feliciano Vargas, a son from the Italian Mafia. He had brown eyes that could make cold, icy stares and had light chestnut brown hair with a curl hanging. A lot of the students feared him, that and how cruel he was. Matthew was one of the victims that he loved to play with, their own personal toy you might say. He turned his eyes toward the window, praying they wouldn't see him. The teacher walked in, thank god, with two new students coming in as well. Matthew turned his eyes to the front and saw that one was the guy from earlier. The albino stood next to a...guy...a girl? Whoever it was had a a black leather jacket, a dark green shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse. He/She sat next to Kiku, who didn't seem to like it much. Matthew made a small gulp, he could sense some friction across the room knowing that it wasn't good. He decided to ignore it and bit the end of his pen nervously. The albino from earlier was walking his way and he felt himself flush. _Wait, what am I flushing for? _He gave a small sigh. The guy sat in the desk in front of him, however he noticed that he was looking straight at him before he sat down. This made him curious, but he ignored it when the teacher turned around with a smile. She was a beautiful women of course with long brown hair and green eyes. "Good morning class. I am Ms. Héderváry your homeroom teacher this year. First lets take roll before we begin. Either raise your hand or say here for me to know who you are please." Matthew was happy that she was nice and hoped the other teachers were as well, but hearing from Alfred they weren't. Strict and stuck-up Alfred described them but hearing from him he couldn't be too sure either. Mr. Héderváry came from Hungary actually and became a citizen in the U.S not so long ago. She learned English quickly and had a masters degree in teaching, thusly she came here to this high school.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt." A hand was risen. "Gilbert Beilschmidt." The guy in front of him raised his hand. Matthew blinked his eyes. _Are they brothers? _Matthew made a small gulp before raising his hand hearing his name sometime later. His face paled. Feliciano turned his head looking at him with his dark smile. He put his hand down quickly and looked away. Still he could feel those dark brown orbs hitting him, why were they in class together? Wait, what does Feliciano have against him at all? What did he do to him?! Ms. Héderváry had told them what they were doing for the rest of the week. Sadly most of it was review. Matthew bit the edge of his pen as he heard the Hungarian women talk about what they were doing after this week. This went on for the time of the class period, which he didn't seem to really care since he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

Feliciano smirked to himself. _Ve~Matthew's in this class, how lovely. This is going to be a fun year. _His mood lightened as he kept smiling to himself. Ludwig looked over at the smiling Italian. He started to wonder what he was planning or up to, that wasn't no regular smile he would give. He crossed his arms and leaned back on his chair listening to the annoying brunette. Ludwig tried to not get as irritated since he didn't feel like ruining his first day, not yet anyways. The bell rung. "I'll see you all tomorrow, please have a nice day." And with that everyone headed out to the next class, hopefully things would get better. Or so Matthew thought...

* * *

"Hey bro! How was your day!" Alfred put an arm around his brothers shoulder giving a big smile as they went to the car. Matthew on the other hand was exhausted. Last period didn't end so well, especially having those three in that one class. P.E was his last class of the day, and one of the most classes he didn't like being in. The teachers decided for everyone to socialize. Matthew was alone, until Feliciano and the other two decided to give him a very warm greeting. A greeting that was just only the beginning.

"G-good, I-I guess..." Alfred patted Matthew's back hard giving another grin.

"It's all right dude, the first day isn't always so easy either once your out of your kiddy years. Lets go home." Matthew gave a heavy sigh. He wondered if Alfred's day was good, but even so, of course it was. He was athletic, more outgoing, he was even jealous of his brother for the many friends he has. Going inside the car he laid his head back against the seat, his body felt heavy and he was tired as hell. Blasted music was smashing his ear drums as they drove off to the house. Thank god they don't have homework either, so the plan was: Go take a shower, eat dinner, then go to freakin bed. He couldn't wait to go sleep on his bed, it was always so fluffy and comfortable. Just thinking about it made him sleepy. They pulled up to the drive way to their house and got out. Alfred locked the car as Matthew was already walking inside.

"Francis, Arthur we're-" Matthew froze and his eyes widen as he paled. France and England were making out at the couch. He blushed furiously hearing moans coming from Arthur and the scene he was seeing just in front of him. He covered his eyes instantly just before Alfred came walking in looking like a tomato himself.

"FRANCIS! ARTHUR! WHAT THE HELL!" The two jumped in surprise, both of them as flushed as they are. The two pulled away from each other instantly as Arthur fixed himself up, still embarrassed of this predicament.

"Damn you frog! I told you we shouldn't! Ugh!" England threw a couch pillow and headed inside the kitchen. Francis stood up and walked to the two red boys at the door.

"Welcome home Alfred and Mattieu!" He smiled as if what just happened didn't happen at all!

"Put a sign at the door next time!" Alfred said still red and head up the stairs. Francis gave a soft chuckle and looked at the beating red Canadian. _Seriously!? You guys do that when we weren't home all day or something!?_

"Go get washed up, dinner's almost done." Matthew gave a nod anyway and went up to his room.

**Sometime Later...**

Matthew twirled the spaghetti in his plate as he listened to America's first day. He just wanted to go to his room already. "So Matthew how was your day?" Matthew hesitated a little as he felt all eyes staring at him now. _Let's see, having the school bully in his classroom, meeting some random familiar person, and getting beat up by the end of the day? Lovely guys! Lovely!_

"Mat? Hello?" He came back to reality as he heard himself being called again.

"It was fine...we got a new teacher and she's my homeroom teacher now, Mrs. Héderváry-"

"Lucky ass! This year I had to get a freakin creepy Russian teacher-Ow!" England slapped Alfred at the back of his head annoyed with his loud mouth.

"Alfred be respectful, now go on." Matthew gave a sigh.

"That's pretty much it though, nothing really new..." He moved his eyes down at his plate and stood up. "I'm going to bed, I'm not really hungry." Francis stopped him.

"What's wrong Mattieu? You hardly touched anything in your plate."

"I'm not really hungry, and I have a headache..." Matthew didn't like lying to Francis but he just needs to go to bed. He wanted to bury himself in his bed and sleep. England sighed and stood up.

"Come here, I'll give you some antibiotics." Matthew followed the short British man in the kitchen; he sighed and leaned on the island, kind of admiring how the grey granite still looks new and well polished after being in this house for 3 years. He watched him go inside the cabinet getting the medicine and pouring his famous tea in a cup. He picked himself up taking the antibiotic and drinking it.

"I know there's something wrong lad, spit it out." England crossed his arms looking at him sternly. Matthew grew a little nervous.

"Nothing, its just that my head hurts...I'm going to bed. Goodnight Arthur." He put the cup down heading to his room quickly, ignoring Arthur calling him. Once he entered his room he shut the door behind him, sliding off into the ground, and pulling his legs together to his chest. He buried his face in his knees and started to sob quietly as possible. He stood up once more going to his bed, pulling the covers, and hiding himself underneath. He pulled himself into a ball, feeling hot tears run down. He always cries himself to sleep at night, mostly because of getting bullied. Words in his head started to come up...

_Why are you crying for you big baby!_

_Hey where's your bear punk!_

_Your so fat!_

_Your worthless!_

_Ew! Your parents are gay?_

_Fucking faggot!_

Matthew covered his ears as if they were really real. Those words kept coming, it started as a whisper but the volume kept increasing his head could burst. He then started to feel his eyes go heavy, then soon heavier...and heavier...and heavier...

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the last part, I couldn't think of anything xD**


End file.
